


The Touyas - Until The End Of The Day

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [11]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	The Touyas - Until The End Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

-Eisuke’s Past-  
  
“I-impossible !” The 10 years old boy yell at the man who is standing in front of him in utter disbelief. The man he’d known ever since his parents introduced him to the world of the DarkGod Org.  
  
“I’m sorry Eisuke-kun, but it’s true. Your parents had died in their assignment last night. We’ve found their bodies this morning and found out that they were killed.” Einsatz almost choke on his words. It’s hard to tell this kind of news casually to a child. Especially a child like Eisuke who he’d known as a delicate and kind boy.  
  
“B-but they’d promised me they’ll come home ! They’d promised me they’ll teach me something new when they returned ! They can’t be died ! Not yet !” Eisuke grab a hold of Einsatz’s shirt. “Tell me you’re lying ! Tell me that this is a joke !”  
  
Einsatz close his eyes in sorrow. It hurts him to see Eisuke like this. It hurts him to make the boy like this. “Gomen, Eisuke-kun.” He raises his hand and pats Eisuke’s hair softly.  
  
“NO !!” Eisuke pull away harshly. “You lied to me ! I know my parents ! They won’t died that easy ! They will come home you hear me ! They will come home and teach me more !”  
  
Einsatz could just sigh. He steps closer to the now orphan boy and pull him into an embrace despite the boy’s resistance. “You’re right about one thing. They will come home. But in no condition you wished them to be.”  
  
“No…” Eisuke’s voice muffled in Einsatz’s chest.  
  
“Listen, Eisuke-kun. Your parents were a great fighters and it’s a sad news to all of us to hear them died like this. But we have to accept the condition, YOU have to accept the condition. You surely don’t want them to see you like this, do you ?” Einsatz pull away to stare at those teary-eyes of the younger boy.  
  
“I…” Eisuke look away.  
  
“You ought to be proud of them Eisuke-kun, because despite the condition they might be in last night, they still finished the job assigned to them.” Einsatz smile warmly. “Don’t you think they want you to do the same ? That you must finished the job assigned to you no matter what the condition is ?”  
  
“But I don’t…”  
  
“You see, your first assignment for now is, to let them go so they’ll be able to rest in peace.” Uttered the older man seriously. “And after you get through, you have to be strong, because you will take over the place your parents left. Which is as the holder of this Doujo and perhaps, as your father’s successor as a Paladin of this Org.”  
  
“But I’m too young for that !” Eisuke reasoned out.  
  
Einsatz smile wider. “It’s true that you’re young, but it doesn’t mean that you can’t. Wisdom is not something you achieved by age, it’s something you’ll understand by experience. I believe you can do it all. And I believe that your parents believed in you too.” Einsatz watch the boy frown, but then the frown changed into a small tender smile. “And I see that you’re on the right path already.”  
  
Eisuke look up to see the pictures of his parents and himself when he was just born. “Aa. Arigatou, Einsatz-kun. I’ll try my best to continue my parents’ dreams.”  
  
 _‘I won’t waste your death Tou-san, Kaa-san.’_  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
-Sora’s Past-  
  
 _“You lied to me ! You went to see her again, did you ?”_  
  
“What if I did ?”  
  
“A-anata ! You promised me to never see her ever again !”  
  
“But I can’t help it ! She’s younger than you, and she never complained !”  
  
“Why can’t you leave her ? Why can’t you just love me ! What about Sora ?”  
  
“I won’t leave you two. I just won’t stay every night. I need to have fun too you know !”  
  
“Kouji ! Don’t you dare saying that you’ll meet her ever again !”  
  
“What will you do if I do ?”  
  
“I, I want a divorce !”  
  
The teenage girl can only cry inside her room after she woke up from a nightmare she once lived in. Now her parents already lived by their own and she’s now living with her father and a woman who ruined her parents’ marriage.  
  
She hates that woman. Never in her life she will ever respect her as her mother. She’d prefer staying with her mother than living in this house, hearing disgusting voices from her father’s bedroom everynight. Not once she tried to sneak away from home, but never once she succeeded because everytime she was always found out by his father’s new woman and being punished afterward.  
  
But tonight it will be different. Tonight she will make it. Tonight she will finally be free from this living hell.  
  
“Kaa-san, just wait for me.” She whispers to herself while climbing down her windows and out to the darkness of the night.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
-Their First Meeting-  
  
Eisuke yawn as he walks slowly toward his school. He barely had a proper sleep last night because of the strange dreams he had recently.  
  
“I wonder what that mean…”  
  
Just when he’s walking past a park, he saw a glimpse of body lying behind the bushes. He had a trained eyes so he’s able to see what other people won’t see. Out of curiousity, he approaches the figure and gasp when he found a girl about hisage lying unconsciously on the ground. Without thinking, he carries the girl bridal style and runs back home.  
  
“Michi ! Michi ! Help me !” He shouts frantically when he first step inside his house.  
  
“Eisuke-sama ? What is it ? What brought you back here ? And… Kami-sama ! Who’s that girl ?” The said maid come rushly and was startled when she saw the girl in her master’s arms.  
  
“Quick ! Help this girl out ! I found her unconscious on my way to school and I just had to help her !” Eisuke order her, anxiety can be seen flashing in his eyes.  
  
“Bring her to one room Eisuke-sama.” Michi doesn’t bother to ask more as she understands her master very well and decide immediately on what to do.  
  
Eisuke runs inside one of the guest’s room and lie the girl’s body carefully on the soft bed. Michi follow him not so long after bringing some towels and a bowl of warm water in one hand, and a plain sky blue yukata in other hand.  
  
“Eisuke-sama, I’d ask you to wait outside since I’m about to clean her up and change her clothes.” Michi stare into her master’s worried eyes. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to go to school and just wait until I finished cleaning her up.”  
  
Eisuke smile. “Arigatou Michi.” And after that, Eisuke leave the girl to Michi’s care.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Are ? Where am I ?” Sora scan the room she’s in and make a frown. Just when she’s about to stand and walk outside, the door creak open and a boy figure step inside. He widens his eyes when he saw her sitting by the edge of the bed and staring at him.  
  
“A-a, gomen ! I didn’t know you’re awake yet, so I didn’t knock first !” The boy looks nervous.  
  
“It’s okay.” Sora smile warmly. “Were you, were you the one who saved me ?” She asks carefully.  
  
The boy nod furiously. “I found you lying on the park near my house so I took you here.” The boy watched her examining her outfit and form a frown. “D-don’t misunderstood me ! It was Michi who changed your clothes ! I didn’t do anything !”  
  
Sora look up and smile. “I understand. Don’t worry about that.”  
  
The boy return her smile. “Daijoubu ka ?”  
  
“Un. You took a good care of me. Arigatou gozaimashita.” The girl nod slightly.  
  
“Ah, it’s my job. By the way, I’m Touya Eisuke, and you are… ?” The boy ask quietly.  
  
“My name is Ha-, I mean Katsuo Sora.” Sora amost said her father’s surname. She decided that she’ll leave that life, so she used her mother’s maiden’s name indeed.  
  
Eisuke frown but doesn’t say anything anymore. “Saa, I guess I’ll leave you to rest for now. Just call me if you need anything.”  
  
“Un. Arigatou, Touya-san.” Sora thank him once again before he really leaves her alone. She felt grateful that Eisuke didn’t ask anything to her. But she knows that sooner or later, she has to tell him.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
-The Proposal-  
  
Eventually, Sora tell Eisuke her intention to find her mother. Eisuke helped her and Sora finally can be with her mother. They’ve became close to each other and visit each other oftenly. As the time goes on, Sora found out about the Org and Eisuke found out about her past.  
  
Eisuke had feared that Sora will stay away from him after she knew about the DarkGod Org, but was surprised to find her join the Org as well. They made a separate path in the Org. When Eisuke fight as a fighter, Sora decided to become one of the Goblet Division. But it didn’t change the fact that they’re still as close as they used to be. Without them realizing it, their closeness had grew into love.  
  
“I always know that Sora-sama was destined to be your true partner.” Michi tell Eisuke when he consulted her about his recent nervousness around Sora.  
  
“What are you talking about ?” Eisuke make a frown in confusion.  
  
Michi just smile. “It’s something you called love, Eisuke-sama.” And Michi left the room, leaving her master blushing madly.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
“I’m going to propose her when I arrived later Kota.” Eisuke inform the younger boy on the other line of the phone.  
  
“What a news, Ei-kun.” Eisuke might can see him, but he had a feeling that Kota’s smirking toward him right now.  
  
“Don’t smirk or you’ll pay.” Eisuke warn the boy teasingly. “I’m on my way right now. I’m sure Sora will still be at her ward by the time I arrived.”  
  
“Really ? How far are you right now ?” Kota ask him casually.  
  
“About 2 hours away from Tokyo. I’m…” Eisuke stopped his car suddenly when he something caught his eyes. “Kota, I’ll call you later.” Without waiting for an answer, he ends the call.  
  
Slowly, Eisuke walks out from his car and approach a car crashed a tree just outside the main road. The road was deserted so maybe no one found this out yet. He scans the crashed car and gasp when he saw 2 figures lying bloody inside the car. A middle-aged woman behind the wheel, and a young boy at the backseat.  
  
With a power normal human won’t have, he opens the door of the backseat and approaching the boy. He sighs in relief when he felt a weak pulse from his neck. It’s very weak, but it’s there. He then lean closer to the woman behind the wheel and his feature grimed when he found her dead.  
  
“At least the boy’s safe.” Eisuke soon pick the boy’s body very carefully, afraid if he will make further damage on the boy’s body and bring him to his own car. He lied the boy on the backseat and rush to his car’s trunk and grab some first-aid kit Sora always prepared for him.  
  
After that, he took care of the boy’s wound, carefully not to hurt it more. He wrap a bandage around the boy’s head to at least lessenes the bleeding from the back of the boy’s head. He wraps a breathing support around the boy’s mouth and nose when he found the boy’s ragged breathing. Once done, he grabs his cellphone and dial some number.  
  
“Jun, call a team to clean the car crash’s accident 2 hours away from Tokyo in xxx road. I found a survivor and I’ll take him home now. Ask Sora to be prepared. A woman died. I’ll leave the rest to you from here.” He hungs up once again.  
  
He ties the boy to the backseat so he won’t fall carefully. After that he drives as fast as possible, but still at the safe pace for the boy’s sake, to his house.  
  
Once arrived, he soon let Sora take care of the boy. It’d been more than 3 hours since Sora disappeared inside her ward and he feels extremely anxious. Jun had somehow found out about the boy’s background in the meantime and there he found the critical boy behind that door was an orphan now.  
  
“Sora ! How is he ?!” He can’t help but to shout when Sora’s figure walk out of the ward.  
  
“Relax Eisuke.” Sora try to calm him down. “I’d managed to stop the bleeding in his head, but it was collided pretty hard so he’ll suffer a concussion. It will affected his speech once he’s awakened, but it won’t take long. His other wounds weren’t major, so it’ll be fine. But,”  
  
“But what ?” Eisuke demanded rather harshly.  
  
“But it seems like that he breathed in too many smokes from the accident, so I presumed he’ll have problems with breathing until his lungs fully cleared. And it seems that his concussion was quite severe, so it will also affected his current condition. He’s in coma right now, and I’m not sure for how long.”  
  
Eisuke is ready to shout again, but then stop himself when he saw the expression in Sora’s face. She looks, worried, sad, defeated. He takes a deep breath before pull her into a soft embrace.  
  
“Let’s see him, ne.” He asks gently and received a nod from her.  
  
Once inside, Eisuke has to hold a gasp when he found the boy lying in the bed with so many machinery attached to his body. An IV tube attached to his left arm to replace the blood loss he suffered. Another IV attached next to it which seems consisted some medications. Wires attached to his chest connected to the monitor to watch his vital’s signs, such as his heart beat, pulse, blood rate, and such. Another monitor stand next to it to watch his brain’s function. An oxygen’s mask cover his mouth to support his breathing. From the fog formed in it, Eisuke can see that the boy’s breathing was very shallow. His body covered his whole body and he’s now wearing a plain white yukata while his bloody clothes can be seen inside the basket near the bed he’s lying.  
  
Eisuke smile serenely as he catches the figure in front of him. With his clean body, he looks more catchy than before. His feature looked childish and adorable. Before he knew it, he felt himself attached to this boy.  
  
“Sora.” He calls quietly. “Jun told me that this boy is an orphan. His mother died already when I found their car. And it looks like that his father died in a suicide not so long ago. His older brother was also found dead a week ago in a brats’ gangster’s fight.”  
  
Sora cover her mouth with her 2 hands upon hearing the news. “Uso.” She mutters quietly under her breath.  
  
Eisuke turn to face the girl he always loved. “You know Sora, before I can’t deny it, I already fell in love with this boy. I can’t help it but to feel that way. I wanted to be the one who took care of him. To be a father figure for him.” He walks closer to Sora. “So Sora, would you like to help me to raise this boy ? To be a mother figure for him ?” He pulls the ring from inside his pocket and offer it to the shocked woman.  
  
It takes several min for Sora to figure out what’s going on, and when she finally did, she smiles. She walks closer to the bed and caress his hair gently. “What our soon-to-be-son’s name ?” She asks softly.  
  
Eisuke show a relieved expression. “It’s Yamada Ryosuke.”  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
-The New Life-  
  
“Hello there. We’re your parents now.” Eisuke smile widely when the boy in bed fully open his big brown eyes.  
  
“Eisuke ! You confused him !” Sora approach him from behind. “Take it slow.”  
  
“Ah, okay. How’re you feeling boy ?” Eisuke ask him gently.  
  
Ryosuke seemed like he tried to speak, but it seems like he can’t. He tries again, but failed too. Again, and failed. The new couple can see tears forming on the boy’s eyes and it clenched their hearts.  
  
“Take it easy dear.” Sora sit next to Ryosuke and caress his hair. “You were unconscious for almost a year, so it will be hard to speak or move at first. But trust me, you’ll be able to do it all again soon.”  
  
Ryosuke just blink, but his features softened and the couple can’t help but smile.  
  
“Listen, we’ll explain everything for you later, but for now, you need your rest.” Sora tell him gently. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you. You’ll be safe with us.”  
  
Ryosuke once again just blink before he closes his eyes and drifted out to sleep.  
  
Morrowly, Eisuke and Sora explain about Ryosuke’s condition right now and what made him like that. They also tell him about his mother’s death and how they’d been his adopted parents. By the end of the day, the couple’s feelings was beyond happiness as Ryosuke managed to utter a quiet “Arigatou” to the both of them before he fell asleep.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Me…glad…you…son.” Ryosuke pointed at the 2 of them while lying in his bed before pointing to his own self. “But me…still…Yama…no…Ouya…Me…remember…me…past…”  
  
The couple frown at the boy’s words. “What do you mean Ryosuke ?” Eisuke ask him confusedly.  
  
Ryosuke pout a bit before he start to speak again. “Me…wanna…still…Yama-da…”  
  
“You wanted to keep your surname as Yamada ?” Sora ask him carefully.  
  
Ryosuke nod faintly.  
  
“But why ? I thought you agreed to be our son ?” The woman ask him again a little bit too fast.  
  
Ryosuke frown for a min before replying. “Me…glad…you…son…” He stops a while to catch his breath. “But…me…wanna…remember…past…”  
  
The couple frown before it clicked their mind. Apparently, Ryosuke wanted to keep his old surname so he still can be reminded to his past. And not because he doesn’t like his new parents.  
  
“Wakarimashita. As long as it makes you comfortable, we’ll do as you like.”Eisuke pat his hand gently.  
  
“Hontou ?” Asked their new adopted son.  
  
“Un.” The 2 of them nod together.  
  
Ryosuke smile softly. “Arigatou.” And after that, he fell into slumber, ending another day of Touya Eisuke and Sora in their new, hopeful life.


End file.
